


There's nowhere we can hide

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, mafia!au
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il avait appris à ne plus rien ressentir, à ne plus souffrir, à ne plus se sentir vivant. Jongin avait cessé d'être Jongin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's nowhere we can hide

**Author's Note:**

> Pour Sarah ♥

\- Vous devriez arrêter de bouger votre épaule, ce n'est pas prudent ! Conseilla le médecin.  
  
Jongin leva les yeux au ciel et continua de remuer son bras, plus rapidement après la remarque de l'homme bien sûr. Comme s'il allait écouter un pseudo docteur incapable de s'installer à son compte ou d'exercer légalement. Et puis quoi encore ? Son semi-automatique reposant sur la table à côté de lui le démangeait mais s'il blessait ou tuait encore un médecin le boss lui ferait la peau.  
 _  
_ _Les médecins sont précieux pour nous Jongin, si tout le monde faisait comme toi il n'en resterait plus un seul ! Contrôle-toi._  
  
Cela avait été dit calmement mais Jongin n'était pas dupe, il savait que c'était un ordre. Il était peut-être l'un des meilleurs éléments de son boss mais il n'était pas à ce point indispensable. Parfois certes, Jongin se sentait quelque peu suicidaire, guidé par l'adrénaline, mais il n'était pas stupide et tenait malgré tout à rester en vie. Encore un peu plus du moins. Tant qu'il le pourrait.  
  
Il ravala sa fierté et cessa de bouger, laissant le médecin faire son travail. Celui-ci parut soulagé et se dépêcha de bander son épaule et de sortir de la pièce, mettant le plus de distance possible entre lui et le mafieux.  
  
Jongin comprenait, il aurait aimé se fuir lui-même s'il le pouvait.  
  
Soupirant longuement, il se leva et enfila son marcel, puis sa chemise sans la reboutonner. S'il voulait récupérer l'usage de son bras il fallait qu'il se ménage. Il détestait ça mais il était passé par-là tant de fois déjà qu'il avait fini par se résigner.    
  
Derrière la porte se trouvait Chanyeol, clope au bec. Le jeune homme sourit en coin lorsqu'il le vit et s'avança lentement vers lui. Jongin savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.  
  
\- On dirait que je t'ai encore une fois sauvé la vie, princesse. Railla-t-il, haussant ses sourcils.  
  
Le plus jeune l'ignora et se contenta de lui arracher sa cigarette de la bouche, la portant à ses propres lèvres. Il inhala, souffla la fumée au visage de Chanyeol et passa à côté de lui sans un mot, s'éloignant en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur. Le rire machiavélique de Chanyeol le suivit jusqu'au bout du couloir.  
   
   
   
   
Claquant la porte de son taudis qui lui servait d'appartement, Jongin se traina jusqu'à sa cuisine, sortit une bière et s'assit sur son canapé, prenant garde à ne pas trop remuer son bras. Il se descendit la bouteille en deux temps trois mouvements et la posa au pied du canapé à côté des autres cadavres de bière.  
  
Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il ferma les yeux qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Il les rouvrit brusquement et fixa longuement le mur, comme si celui-ci lui apporterait des réponses. Il régula sa respiration et se concentra sur les bruits qui l'entouraient, soudainement aux aguets et sur ses gardes.  
  
Quelqu'un s'était introduit chez lui et y était peut-être encore.  
  
Il se redressa lentement et silencieusement, sa main se posant sur son arme. Il était prêt à la sortir au moindre problème. Il s'avança vers sa salle de bain, et ouvrit la porte mais rien ne se trouvait derrière. Fronçant les sourcils il changea de direction pour se diriger vers sa chambre, intrigué. A peine eut-il posé un pied dans la pièce qu'une voix grave retentit.  
  
\- T'en as mis du temps à te rendre compte de ma présence. Lança son invité surprise.  
  
Si Jongin avait été n'importe qui d'autre il aurait sursauté et aurait sûrement dégainé son arme, mais il se trouvait que Jongin n'était pas n'importe qui. Son instinct ne le trahissait jamais. Il avait tout de suite su que la personne qui s'était introduite chez lui n'était pas une menace. Si cela avait été le cas, la personne en question aurait déjà agi, elle l'aurait fait au moment où Jongin s'y attendait le moins et n'était pas sur ses gardes. Mais Jongin n'était pas du genre à avoir peur, à se sentir en danger. Le danger faisait partie de sa vie, le danger faisait partie de lui.  
  
Adossé contre la tête de lit se tenait une des rares personnes chères à ses yeux. Jongin serra les dents. Sehun se tenait devant lui comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il n'avait pas disparu du jour au lendemain cinq ans auparavant, laissant Jongin derrière lui. Jongin n'avait jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé. Il commençait à peine à se faire une raison, il venait tout juste de se résigner à l'idée que Sehun ne reviendrait pas, qu'il était certainement mort. Et le voilà qui se tenait devant lui en chair et en os, bien vivant – à moins que Jongin puisse voir les morts, mais ça il en doutait.  
  
Le visage de Jongin resta impassible. Ce Sehun devant lui n'avait rien du Sehun qu'il connaissait. Son Sehun était brun et souriait comme un enfant, son Sehun était un frère, un meilleur ami, pas cet étranger aux cheveux blonds, au visage froid et au sourire narquois. En deux secondes Jongin avait pris sa décision : ce n'était pas Sehun, ce n'était plus Sehun.  
  
Tout en restant sur ses gardes, Jongin s'approcha du lit, sortit son arme et la posa sur sa table de nuit, agissant comme si le jeune homme n'était même pas dans la pièce. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, retira ses chaussures et chaussettes, fit glisser son jean le long de ses jambes comme il put. Il s'apprêtait à retirer son marcel, une fois débarrassé de sa chemise, lorsque des mains chaudes se posèrent sur ses épaules.  
  
Il se figea, méfiant.  
  
Sehun fit glisser ses mains le long de ses bras et Jongin frissonna malgré lui. Il sentit les doigts de Sehun effleurer ses hanches tandis qu'il l'aidait à soulever son haut en douceur. Jongin leva le bras droit puis Sehun fit glisser le marcel le long de son bras gauche sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le soulever.  
  
\- Tu es plus rouillé que je ne le pensais...Marmonna Sehun en caressant son bandage.  
  
Jongin se retourna brusquement, agacé. Leurs visages étaient proches et Jongin se retint de se pencher pour l'embrasser. C'était étrange à quel point les habitudes ne se perdaient pas, peu importe le temps qui passait. Finalement, Jongin se leva et sortit de la pièce. Il avait besoin d'une douche.  
  
Mais cela ne pouvait pas être aussi facile.  
  
Sehun le rejoignit dans la salle de bain, pas le moins gêné du monde par la nudité de Jongin. Celui-ci l'ignora et lui tourna le dos.  
  
\- Quel accueil. Commenta Sehun, laissant échapper un petit rire. Je m'attendais à quelque chose du genre une droite  ou un baiser fougueux...mais pas à ça. Ce manque de réaction. Je crois que j'ai surestimé ta capacité à pardonner.  
  
Jongin ferma les yeux et laissa l'eau couler sur son corps. Il n'avait même pas l'énergie de répondre, ni de réagir. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ce genre de surprise. Tout comme il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'un de ses indics se retournent contre lui et essaie de le tuer en se levant ce matin. Putain de journée.  
  
\- Je reviendrai. Finit par dire Sehun, soupirant bruyamment.  
  
Lorsqu'il ne sentit plus sa présence dans la pièce, Jongin arrêta l'eau et sortit de la douche. Pourquoi Sehun était-il revenu ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Quelque chose lui échappait, mais il ne savait pas quoi.  
  
   
   
   
Le lendemain, il se défoula dans la salle de tirs, visant la tête des mannequins plus que de nécessaire. Il était si concentré et si énervé qu'il ne sentit pas la présence de Chanyeol dans son dos.  
  
\- Je crois qu'il a eu son compte. Se moqua-t-il, posant sa main sur son arme pour l'abaisser.  
  
Jongin se laissa faire pour une fois et ne lui sauta pas à la gorge comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Chanyeol fronça les sourcils et l'observa attentivement.  
  
\- Quelque chose ne va pas Princesse ? Fit-il, réellement inquiet.

\- Si tu m'appelles encore une fois princesse c'est pas le mannequin que je vais viser mais ta tête. Répondit-il d'un ton glacial et monotone.

\- Allons, allons. Calme-toi. N'oublie pas que je t'ai sauvé la vie hier ! Rit Chanyeol, amusé. On devrait commencer à faire le compte maintenant, ça fait quoi, la cinquième fois en 6 mois ? Je devrais être ton garde du corps attitré.  
  
Le regard noir qu'il obtint en guise de réponse lui fit perdre son sourire. Et Jongin en fut satisfait. Il en avait assez de voir le sourire de Chanyeol à chaque minute de chaque jour, d'entendre son rire et ses blagues idiotes même lorsqu'ils étaient en pleine mission. Chanyeol était amusé par tout et cela avait le don de foutre Jongin en rogne. Comment pouvait-on trouver drôle de passer ses journées à terroriser ou tuer des gens ? Non pas que Jongin se sentait coupable – pour cela il faudrait qu'il ait une conscience – mais tout de même. Il n'était pas du genre à  rire souvent, rire tout court en fait, et encore moins lorsqu'il était chargé de descendre quelqu'un.  
  
\- Tu parles trop. Se contenta-t-il de dire.

\- Et toi pas assez, et ça devient un problème. Répondit Chanyeol, sur un ton anormalement sérieux. Le boss t'a à l'œil, tu t'es pas demandé pourquoi tu m'avais tout le temps sur le dos ces temps-ci ?  
  
Jongin grinça des dents. Oui, il savait. Depuis quelques mois il déconnait, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose clochait chez lui. Il n'était pas prudent, jouait avec le feu, avait échappé à six tentatives d'assassinat sur sa personne – d'ailleurs il ne savait toujours pas qui lui en voulait et pourquoi – et passait près de la mort un peu trop souvent. Mais le pire, le pire était qu'il se sentait perdre pied. Jongin avait été entrainé à tuer depuis ses 14 ans, il était conditionné, formaté, tout ce que vous voulez. En bref, Jongin était ce que l'on peut communément appeler une machine à tuer. Il ne s'était jamais posé de question sur son activité jusque-là, mais depuis quelques temps la mort le hantait. Ou plus précisément : _ses_ morts. Il rêvait de ses victimes la nuit même s'il ne connaissait pas leur nom et ne voyait pas leurs visages. C'était flippant, et Jongin ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela lui arrivait maintenant.  
  
Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?  
  
\- Fais ton boulot de chien de garde et ferme ta gueule. Asséna-t-il, furieux.  
  
Il ne laissa pas le temps de répondre à Chanyeol, posa l'arme et s'éloigna rapidement. Il lui fallait une clope. Il eut à peine fait cent mètres que Chanyeol le rattrapait, marchant calmement à côté de lui. Jongin lui lança un regard en biais, méfiant.  
  
\- Ecoute, j'sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais le boss veut que je te protège. Il ne m'a rien dit, juste qu'il fallait que j'assure tes arrières. Je sais que je ne devrais pas poser de questions mais ça me rend fou. Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu Jongin, bordel ? Chuchota-t-il, surveillant qu'il n'y ait personne à proximité.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée ok ? Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Il ne s'est rien passé, du moins pas que je sache. J'y comprends rien. Soupira-t-il, frustré.

\- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Des mecs en ont soudainement après toi et tu ne sais pas pourquoi ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ! S'énerva Chanyeol, ne le croyant pas.  
  
Jongin lui frappa le torse et le fusilla du regard.  
  
\- Moins fort connard. Gronda-t-il. Je ne sais pas ok ? Pourquoi je mentirai là-dessus ? Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de me faire attaquer de tous les côtés et de t'avoir dans mon ombre toute la journée ?!  
  
Chanyeol haussa un sourcil, visiblement contrarié.  
  
\- En attendant t'es bien content de me trouver quand tu es à deux doigts de te prendre une balle dans la tête. Raisonna-t-il, hors de lui. Putain de connard de mes deux qui se croit invincible et immortel ! Tu fais même pas attention à toi, c'est comme si tu cherchais à te faire tuer !  
  
Jongin ne releva pas, levant les yeux au ciel. Et maintenant Chanyeol jouait les dramatiques, génial. Celui-ci ne sembla pas apprécier que Jongin paraisse si désintéressé cependant puisqu'il l'attrapa par son bras blessé et le plaqua contre le premier mur qu'il trouva, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Jongin ne broncha pas, ne souhaitant pas lui faire le plaisir de grimacer ou de gémir de douleur. Il valait mieux que ça et ne voulait pas paraître plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'était déjà devant Chanyeol.  
  
\- Je comprends mieux que Sehun ait voulu faire cavalier seul avant de se barrer maintenant. Lança-t-il, mesquin.  
  
Le visage de Jongin se décomposa à ces mots. _Quoi ?_ L'expression de Chanyeol se transforma lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la réaction de Jongin et il le relâcha immédiatement, un air coupable sur le visage.  
  
\- Merde. Jura-t-il. Putain, ok, c'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Jongin, désolé, oublie ce que j'viens de dire.

\- Sehun était en solo ? Demanda-t-il, bien que sa question sonne davantage comme une affirmation.  
  
Chanyeol se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard. Jongin comprit le message et s'éloigna sans un mot. Il n'avait jamais rien su, il avait toujours été dans le flou. Voilà ce qui lui avait échappé, désormais les pièces manquantes du puzzle se mettaient en place. Il ne comprenait pas qu'il soit le seul à ne pas être au courant ceci dit, était-ce la volonté de Sehun ? Celui-ci avait-il voulu lui éviter une humiliation ? Le prenait-il pour quelqu'un de faible et fragile ? Etre en solo pouvait signifier trois choses : un partenaire gravement blessé ou mort, devenir un tueur à gage, ou trouver son partenaire trop faible, pas ou plus à la hauteur.  
  
Jongin n'était ni blessé ni mort à cette période-là, et Sehun détestait avoir du sang sur les mains. Cela ne pouvait être que la dernière solution. L'estomac de Jongin se noua. D'un côté ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il ne l'apprenne que maintenant, s'il l'avait su il y a cinq ans de cela son monde se serait écroulé. Au fond la disparation de Sehun et cette nouvelle révélation constituaient en quelque sorte un mal pour un bien.    
  
Mais malgré tout, même s'il avait enfoui au fin fond de son esprit et de son cœur toutes ses émotions, tous ses sentiments, ainsi que la mince part d'humanité qu'il possédait, il se sentait tout de même sale, trahi, et fou de rage. Un peu tout et rien à la fois.  _Alors c'était ça se prendre un couteau dans le dos lorsqu'on s'y attendait le moins_ , pensa-t-il amèrement. C'était encore pire que se prendre un vrai couteau dans le dos. La plaie cicatrisait au moins lorsqu'elle était visible, en revanche il n'était pas sûr que celle-ci se referme un jour, qu'elle cicatrise et qu'elle disparaisse.  
  
Puis, plus rien.  
  
Ce sentiment familier d'apathie se répandit dans tout son corps et Jongin exhala, apaisé. Ne plus rien sentir était mille fois mieux, plus prudent, moins humain. Cela avait long et difficile avant qu'il n'apprenne à ne plus rien ressentir. Jongin avait toujours été un peu trop dans l'émotion, il avait toujours préféré ressentir, souffrir et être vivant.  
  
Puis Sehun avait disparu. Et il avait appris. Il avait appris à ne plus rien ressentir, à ne plus souffrir, à ne plus se sentir vivant. Jongin avait cessé d'être Jongin.  
  
Et il ne regrettait pas. Du moins il essayait de s'en convaincre.  
  
Lorsqu'il arriva à son appartement, il s'étala dans son lit sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller et tomba dans un sommeil sans rêve.  
  
   
   
   
Le lendemain, une mission de plus l'attendait. Jongin se déplaçait comme un zombie, par automatisme. Il attrapa le dossier sur le bureau du boss, jeta un œil à la photo, se rendit à l'adresse indiquée, attendit que sa cible soit seule et lui tira une balle dans la tête. Et tout ça à découvert. En moins de 10 minutes.  
  
Lorsqu'il rentra au QG, Chanyeol lui colla une droite et Jongin en tomba à la renverse, ne s'y attendant pas. La violence du choc avait été telle qu'il resta sonné quelques secondes avant de se relever maladroitement en grognant.  
  
\- Putain de bordel de merde, c'est quoi ton problème ? Hurla-t-il.

\- Mon problème ? C'est quoi le tiens oui ! Je t'ai dit hier que je devais assurer tes arrières, connard ! Et toi tu te débrouilles pour me semer et faire cavalier seul ! Et en plus tu prends aucune précaution pour faire le boulot ! Tu as tant envie de mourir que ça ? Parce que si tu continues Jongin, tu n'auras pas qu'un seul ennemi collé au cul. S'énerva Chanyeol, le secouant de toutes ses forces.

\- Lâche-moi, j'vais vomir pauvre con...Marmonna-t-il, le teint pâle.  
  
Chanyeol le poussa en arrière et Jongin eut à peine le temps de faire trois pas avant de régurgiter le peu de nourriture qu'il avait dans le corps. Il eut à peine le temps d'entendre Chanyeol marmonner dans sa barbe qu'il perdit connaissance.  
  
Il se réveilla dans son appartement, Chanyeol adossé contre l'encadrement de la porte, son regard fixé sur lui.  
  
\- T'as pas besoin de me surveiller, j'vais pas m'envoler. Lança-t-il, souriant en coin.  
  
Chanyeol ne répondit rien et ne lui rendit pas son sourire, visiblement inquiet.  
  
\- Sehun est revenu. Annonça Chanyeol sans détourner son regard.

\- En quoi ça me concerne ? Fit-il simplement.

\- Tu l'as vu n'est-ce pas. Continua son compagnon sur le même ton.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Grogna Jongin, agacé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? Demanda-t-il, s'approchant du lit.

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas de quoi tu-  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Chanyeol l'avait attrapé par le col de son T-shirt et le fusillait du regard. Si Jongin n'avait pas été dans cet état il l'aurait sans aucun doute encore frappé.  
  
\- Je ne suis pas stupide, quelque chose se trame derrière notre dos. Menaça-t-il.

\- En quoi ça te concerne ? En quoi Sehun te concerne ? C'était mon partenaire que je sache, pas le tiens. Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à lui soudainement ? Questionna-t-il, perdant patience.  
  
Pourquoi Chanyeol lui parlait sans arrêt de Sehun bon sang ? Il ne savait rien et n'avait jamais rien su. Sehun n'avait pas jugé utile de lui dire qu'il partait cinq ans auparavant pourquoi viendrait-il lui dire la raison de son retour ?  
  
\- Je vais découvrir ce qu'il cache et si je le croise, je n'hésiterai pas à le buter compris ? Passe-lui le message quand il reviendra. Cracha Chanyeol avant de le lâcher et de sortir en claquant la porte.  
  
Putain. C'était quoi ce bordel.  
   
   
  
   
Un bruit lui fit ouvrir les yeux brusquement et sa main attrapa son arme restée sous son oreiller, la pointant vers son visiteur. Sehun.  
  
\- Ah, tu vois quand tu veux. Railla son ex partenaire.  
  
Jongin ne dormait jamais profondément. Toujours en alerte, il somnolait seulement la plupart du temps. Avec son « activité », il valait mieux être paré à toute éventualité, et ce à n'importe quel moment et dans n'importe quelle circonstance si l'on ne voulait pas se faire tuer. Question d'entraînement et d'habitude.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Sehun ? Marmonna-t-il.

\- Petite visite de courtoisie. Répondit-il nonchalamment.  
  
Agacé, Jongin se leva de son lit pour se tenir face à lui, d'égal à égal, gardant son arme à hauteur de son cœur.  
  
\- Arrête de faire le con, tu as très bien compris de quoi je parlais ! Cracha-t-il, le fusillant du regard.  
  
Sehun leva les mains en l'air et soupira. Il se tourna dos à Jongin et celui-ci abaissa aussitôt son arme. « Ne jamais pointer son arme sur l'ennemi lorsqu'il est de dos. » C'était une question d'éthique, une sorte de loi, de commandement à respecter.  
  
Et Sehun le savait.  
  
Il en profita pour se retourner brusquement, donner un coup de coude dans le ventre de Jongin puis de le désarmer, le poussant sur son lit et s'installant à califourchon sur lui pour l'immobiliser, bloquant ses deux bras dans son dos.  
  
Jongin n'avait rien pu faire. Il aurait dû se douter que Sehun allait d'une façon ou d'une autre trouver un moyen de le neutraliser. Et ça n'avait pas loupé. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant pour le coup. Jongin ne savait pas s'il en voulait à Sehun ou s'il s'en voulait à lui-même d'avoir été si crédule. Peut-être un peu les deux.  
  
\- Ça me rappelle des souvenirs ! Chuchota Sehun au creux de son oreille.

\- Ta gueule. Grogna Jongin, frustré. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Reste tranquille quelques temps, fais profil bas. Ne participe pas aux missions, et reste planqué ok ? Ordonna Sehun, sans ton sans appel.

\- Pourquoi je t'écouterai ? Pourquoi je ferai ce que tu me dis ? Tu n'es pas mon boss, tu n'es rien pour moi. Cracha-t-il, fou de rage.  
  
Pour qui se prenait-il de débarquer comme ça du jour au lendemain et de lui dire ce qu'il devait faire, comment mener sa vie. C'était du grand n'importe quoi.  
  
\- Arrête de faire le gamin Jongin, on joue dans la cours des grands maintenant ok ? Ce n'est plus un jeu, on parle de vraies vies là. Fais ce que j'te dis. Insista son ex partenaire d'une voix plus sèche.  
  
Jongin hallucinait, Sehun semblait en colère contre lui. Vraiment ? C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité là ! Soudainement pris d'un regain d'énergie, il réussit à se tordre et à se dégager de la prise de Sehun, se retournant et l'envoyant valser par terre à l'aide de ses jambes.  
  
\- Tu te fous de ma gueule là j'espère ? Tu crois quoi que j'suis encore un gosse qui a besoin d'être protégé ? J'ai pas besoin de toi ni de personne pour ça ok ? Un jeu ? Je tue des gens tous les jours Sehun, je crois que je suis mieux placé que toi pour connaître la valeur d'une vie. Tu t'es barré y'a cinq ans sans explications, sans un mot, et sans raison, depuis ce jour-là t'existes plus pour moi. Alors, maintenant dégage ! Hurla-t-il, pointant la porte du doigt.  
  
Sehun, qui s'était redressé entre temps, le fixait, la mâchoire serrée.  
  
\- Tout ne se résume pas autour de ta petite personne Jongin. Ouvre les yeux bordel. Tu vois uniquement ce que tu veux voir. Souffla-t-il, agacé. Ce qu'il s'est passé il y a cinq ans, tu ne sais rien ok ? Alors continue de jouer les victimes si tu veux et de penser que je t'ai abandonné si ça t'aide à mieux dormir la nuit, mais arrête de jouer avec ta vie. J'ai pas fait tout ce que j'ai fait pour que tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup par toi-même.  
  
Sur ces dernières paroles, il sortit de la pièce et claqua la porte d'entrée. Essoufflé, Jongin se laissa tomber par terre. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'avait voulu dire Sehun ?    
  
  
  
La première chose qu'il fut le lendemain fut de s'entretenir avec son boss, c'était le seul qui devait avoir les réponses que Jongin cherchait.  
  
\- Que s'est-il passé il y a cinq ans ? Lança-t-il en entrant, son ton catégorique. Je ne sortirai pas d'ici sans savoir.  
  
Le boss fit un signe à ses hommes et Jongin fut laissé seul à seul avec lui.  
  
\- Que veux-tu savoir ? Fit-il calmement, sortant un cigare.  
  
Il en proposa un à Jongin mais celui-ci refusa, il n'était pas là pour ça et il n'avait pas besoin de distraction.  
  
\- Que s'est-il passé avec Sehun ? Répéta-t-il.

\- J'avais une mission pour toi, il l'a appris avant toi, et il a voulu faire cette mission à ta place. Malheureusement ça a mal tourné, il n'a pas réussi et a failli se faire prendre. S'il était resté cela aurait eu de graves conséquences pour nous tous, mais ce qui a poussé Sehun à partir c'est toi. S'il était resté, ils seraient remontés jusqu'à toi et t'aurais tué. Sehun le savait et il a fait son choix. Expliqua-t-il, restant vague.

\- Quelle était cette mission ? Fit-il, confus.

\- J'ai juré à Sehun de ne jamais te le dire, désolé p'tit. Répondit son boss, secouant la tête.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis en danger ? Ils en ont après moi c'est ça ? Questionna-t-il, perplexe.

\- Oui, je crois bien, même si je ne sais pas exactement comment. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour...Il soupira. Reste planqué quelques temps. Et garde Chanyeol près de toi.  
  
Jongin acquiesça simplement et le salua avant de partir. Quelle était cette mission dont Sehun voulait tant garder le secret ? Et pourquoi était-il parti ? Pour être honnête, Jongin avait un peu peur de la réponse. Mais surtout, tout cela remettait en question tout ce dont il s'était persuadé pendant ces cinq années. Sehun était devenu le méchant, celui qui l'avait trahi et abandonné, et voilà que Jongin apprenait qu'il l'avait protégé en partant, qu'il avait gâché sa vie pour lui et qu'il continuait de le faire.  
   
   
   
Cette fois-ci lorsque Sehun s'invita chez lui, Jongin se contenta de le détailler. Sehun haussa un sourcil puis alla se chercher une bière.  
  
\- Ton chien de garde est pas là ? Fit-il, en s'asseyant par terre.

\- Non, il est pas collé à moi h24 non plus. Marmonna-t-il, contrarié.

\- Tu me vires pas aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il curieusement.

\- Pas assez d'énergie pour me battre. J'veux des réponses, Sehun. C'était quoi cette mission que t'as pris pour moi ? Dit-il sans tourner davantage autour du pot.  
  
Sehun fit une pause, visiblement étonné qu'il sache quelque chose.  
  
\- Le boss. Précisa Jongin, comprenant la question implicite.  
  
Il avait toujours su comprendre et lire Sehun sans qu'il n'ait besoin de parler. Cinq années de séparation ne semblaient pas avoir changé ça et Jongin ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non.  
  
\- Une sale mission. Dit-il simplement, son regard se perdant dans le vide.

\- Sehun. Insista-t-il.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu aies à faire ça, te connaissant tu n'aurais pas été capable de le faire et je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Expliqua-t-il d'une voix monotone.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Pourquoi je n'en aurais pas été capable ? Il renifla avec dédain. Surtout que tu l'as foirée cette mission...

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu deviennes ce genre de personne. Dit simplement Sehun, sans élaborer.  
  
Jongin grogna, basculant la tête en arrière contre son canapé. Il en avait assez de toutes ces cachotteries et ces conversations à demi-mot bordel.  
  
\- Pourquoi t'es parti ? On aurait pu se défendre tous les deux, on l'a toujours fait. Ou on aurait pu partir ensemble. Tenta-t-il, évitant le regard de Sehun.  
  
Il détestait se sentir aussi vulnérable, mais cela avait toujours été le cas avec Sehun, à quoi bon le cacher.  
  
\- Ce n'était pas aussi simple. Tu crois pas que je l'aurais fait si j'avais pu ? Tu sais très bien que je ne t'aurais jamais laissé si je n'avais pas une bonne raison. Merde Jongin, tu me connais mieux que personne, au fond de toi tu le sais ! S'énerva Sehun.  
  
Jongin s'ébouriffa les cheveux et attrapa sa bouteille de bière abandonnée, la terminant en une gorgée.  
  
\- J'étais plus moi-même sans toi. Confia-t-il.  
  
Sehun ne le laissa pas en dire davantage, il se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, agrippant ses cheveux avec force.  
  
\- Putain, Jongin. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Putain. Chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.  
  
Jongin ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre lui, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui. Le baiser s'intensifia rapidement et Sehun ne perdit pas de temps à les débarrasser de leurs hauts, bataillant avec la boucle de ceinture de Jongin. Celui-ci grogna dans le baiser lorsque Sehun suçota sa langue et gémit lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son excitation. Ils se séparèrent le temps de se débarrasser de leurs derniers vêtements puis se recollèrent aussi vite, s'embrassant langoureusement. Leurs mains se baladèrent le long de leurs corps tandis qu'ils se frottaient l'un à l'autre pour obtenir un maximum de friction entre leurs érections.  
  
Jongin glissa ses lèvres dans le cou de Sehun, laissant quelques traces de son passage jusqu'à atteindre son téton qu'il mordilla avec enthousiasme. Sehun ne fut pas en reste, griffant ses cuisses et mordant son épaule sous le plaisir.  
  
\- T'en as baisé combien ? Lança Jongin soudainement.

\- Quelques-uns sans importance, j'me suis toujours protégé. Répondit Sehun avec honnêteté. Toi ?

\- Personne. Avoua-t-il honteusement. Personne.  
  
Sehun le regarda longuement, une lueur de tristesse dansant dans son regard, puis il se jeta de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Ils roulèrent sur le côté jusqu'à ce que Jongin se retrouve allongé sur son parquet, Sehun au-dessus de lui. Le plus âgé enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant et donna un léger coup de bassin. Il en voulait plus. Sehun s'exécuta, s'asseyant sur ses genoux puis tendit ses doigts à Jongin. Celui-ci les lécha et mordilla avidement et rapidement, ne voulant pas attendre plus. Devant le regard perplexe de Sehun, Jongin leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
\- C'est pas parce que j'ai couché avec personne que j'ai rien fait non plus. Marmonna-t-il.  
  
Sehun sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser chastement, insinuant deux de ses doigts dans l'intimité de Jongin. Celui-ci soupira d'aise, cela faisait tellement longtemps. Sehun le prépara minutieusement, écartant ses doigts, cherchant sa prostate et ne se stoppa que lorsque Jongin le supplia, gémissant et tremblant de sueur sous lui. Le plus jeune embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses et se positionna correctement, puis s'enfonça en lui sans plus attendre.  
  
Tous deux ne voulaient qu'une chose : de nouveau ne faire qu'un.  
  
Les coups de bassin de Sehun furent rapides et secs tandis qu'il se concentrait pour trouver et abuser la prostate de Jongin. Il voulait que Jongin se souvienne de lui et qu'il ne l'oublie jamais, et pour cela il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire : donner le plus de plaisir possible à Jongin. Ils étaient loin de leurs ébats passionnés d'il y a cinq ans mais là n'était pas le but. Ils avaient simplement besoin de se sentir connectés, de se sentir proches l'un de l'autre.  
  
Rien d'autre ne devait exister.  
  
Jongin ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre l'orgasme, stimulé par les baisers de Sehun et sa main sur son sexe. Ce n'était pas étonnant, cinq ans c'était long après tout. Sehun fut moins rapide que lui, continuant ses coups de reins jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse en lui. Se penchant sur Jongin pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et sur sa tempe, Sehun roula ensuite sur le côté pour reprendre son souffle.  
  
Le plus âgé gardait les yeux fermés, profitant de ce moment. Son corps tremblait encore sous l'émotion, et il avait chaud mas peu lui importait. D'ordinaire il aurait grimacé lorsqu'il sentit la semence de Sehun couler le long de ses fesses mais pour une fois cette sensation fut la bienvenue. C'était réel. Sehun était bien là.  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux et papillonna des paupières, son regard tombant sur le visage apaisé de son ex partenaire. Jongin sourit. Il chercha sa main à tâtons et entrelaça leurs doigts lorsqu'il la trouva. Sehun se redressa sur son coude, ne lâchant pas sa main, et repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux de son front. Son regard se promena sur son visage puis son corps. Il fit courir ses doigts sur son cou, son épaule, son torse, son ventre, et sa cuisse.  
  
Jongin se tourna également sur le côté pour faire face à Sehun et vint l'embrasser amoureusement, en douceur. Sehun grogna en se détachant de lui et suçota une marque contre son cou. Son regard tomba ensuite sur les fesses de Jongin et il sourit, fier de lui.  
  
\- Je sais ce que tu regardes, idiot. Marmonna Jongin, embarrassé, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain.  
  
Sehun le suivit du regard et sourit pour lui-même. Son sourire se fana bien vite cependant lorsqu'il entendit du bruit venir de la porte d'entrée. Il se leva rapidement, enfila ses habits et ramassa ceux de Jongin les posant devant la porte de la salle de bain. Il attrapa son arme, s'approcha sans faire de bruit de la porte d'entrée et regarda à travers le judas. Rien.  
  
Inspirant un bon coup, il se précipita vers la salle de bain, prenant les affaires de Jongin au passage. Celui-ci le regarda étrangement lorsqu'il déboula dans la pièce mais comprit rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sehun posa son doigt sur sa bouche et lui tendit ses vêtements. Jongin s'habilla aussi vite qu'il put et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour récupérer son arme.  
  
Tous deux armés, ils se positionnèrent de chaque côté de la porte d'entrée, attendant en silence et ne se quittant pas du regard. Jongin voyait les épaules tendues de Sehun et savait que cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Cependant, il avait été séparé du plus jeune pendant cinq ans, il n'était pas prêt de le lâcher maintenant.  
  
Des grincements se firent entendre et quelqu'un tenta de forcer la porte, Jongin éteignit les lumières et se dissimula davantage, Sehun suivant son exemple. Jongin sentait son cœur battre la chamade et n'entendait que le bruit de sa respiration et celle de Sehun. Il inspira un bon coup et resserra sa prise sur son arme.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un déboula dans la pièce sans aucune discrétion. Une fois qu'il fut à leur hauteur, Jongin et Sehun pointèrent tous deux leurs armes sur lui et il se stoppa net, surpris.  
  
\- C'est quoi ce bordel Jongin ? Cracha Chanyeol, jetant un regard noir en direction de Sehun.

\- Bordel Chanyeol qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! S'énerva Jongin, exaspéré.

\- Je te signale que je dois te surveiller. Boss avait pas de nouvelles, il m'a demandé de venir et vu que la porte était fermée j'ai dû trouver un moyen pour rentrer. Vous pouvez baisser vos armes maintenant ? Avec vous deux on sait jamais, un faux mouvement et boum ma cervelle se retrouve sur le parquet. J'aimerais mourir plus dignement merci bien. Maugréât-t-il.  
  
Jongin soupira et baissa son arme, allant fermer la porte et rallumer la lumière. Sehun garda son arme le long de son corps, sur la défensive. Chanyeol, lui, se contenta de le fusiller du regard avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé.  
  
Le plus âgé agrippa la main de Sehun qui tenait son arme, celle-ci tremblait légèrement. Ils échangèrent un regard et Jongin hocha la tête pour le rassurer. Tout allait bien. Chanyeol se racla la gorge et haussa un sourcil, son regard passant de Jongin à Sehun puis de Sehun à Jongin.  
  
\- Je ne veux pas savoir. Grimaça-t-il.  
  
Levant les yeux au ciel, Jongin sourit à Sehun.  
  
\- Je croyais que tu voulais tuer Sehun au fait. Fit soudainement Chanyeol, confus.

\- Et toi aussi il me semble. Répliqua Jongin, agacé.

\- A ce moment-là je ne savais pas que Sehun n'était pas l'ennemi ok ? Boss m'avait rien dit encore. Soupira-t-il.  
  
Jongin se rendit compte que Sehun ne lui avait toujours pas parlé de la mission. Il ne se voyait pas en parler devant Chanyeol cependant. Il prit son mal en patience et attendit que Chanyeol les laisse – trois longues heures après – pour aborder le sujet.  
  
\- Sehun. Commença-t-il.

\- Laisse-moi deviner. La mission. Le coupa-t-il.  
  
Jongin hocha simplement la tête.  
  
\- Il voulait que tu descendes un gamin. Et je savais que soit tu ne pourrais pas le faire soit tu l'aurais fait et tu n'aurais jamais pu te regarder dans une glace après. Tu n'aurais plus jamais été toi. Et j'étais terrifié à l'idée que tu fasses une connerie. Expliqua-t-il calmement, caressant sa main. Alors j'ai pensé que si c'était moi ce serait mieux.

\- Mais tu n'as pas pu non plus. Termina Jongin.

\- Non, je n'ai pas pu. Répéta-t-il. J'en étais incapable. J'ai failli me faire choper et c'était trop dangereux de rester ici. J'étais terrorisé mais j'avais encore plus peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Alors je suis parti. Si je t'en avais parlé tu m'en aurais empêché, et je n'aurais jamais pu partir. Je suis désolé, mais à ce moment-là je n'avais pas le choix, j'étais paniqué et c'était la meilleure solution.  
  
Le plus âgé soupira longuement. Il en voulait toujours à Sehun de l'avoir laissé, mais il comprenait. Il savait que si les rôles avaient été inversés il aurait fait la même chose pour protéger le plus jeune.  
  
\- Je sais que tu m'en veux et j'espère que tu-  
  
Jongin ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase et l'embrassa tendrement, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.    
  
\- Quoi qu'il arrive, ne refais jamais ça. Sinon je te retrouverai et je me ferai un plaisir de t'exploser la cervelle et de découper ton corps en petits morceaux avant de les jeter en pleine mer pour que les poissons et requins te bouffent, c'est clair ? Le menaça-t-il.  
  
Sehun acquiesça, affichant une expression sérieuse. Jongin sourit, satisfait, et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il savait que la route serait encore longue et qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'abri du danger mais tant qu'ils étaient ensemble c'est tout ce que Jongin demandait.  
  
    
   
   
\- Et maintenant ? Lança Chanyeol, les regardant tour à tour.  
  
Jongin avait réussi à convaincre Sehun de le suivre au QG pour parler au Boss. Le plus jeune n'était pas vraiment ravi de cette idée, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Après tout il ne faisait plus partie du gang désormais, il n'était peut-être plus le bienvenu. Ils étaient devant le bureau du boss lorsque Chanyeol avait débarqué, revenant de sa mission. Par automatisme, il avait immédiatement sorti son arme, la pointant sur les deux jeunes hommes.  
  
\- Ennemis ou amis ? Continua-t-il.

\- On veut juste parler au Boss, Chanyeol. On n'a même pas sorti nos armes j'te signale. Commenta Jongin.

\- Il est toujours comme ça ? Les interrompit Sehun, haussant un sourcil.

\- Non, d'habitude il est pire. Rétorqua Jongin.

\- Pire ? Fit Sehun, intrigué.

\- Il sourit, raconte des blagues et rit fort. Je t'assure, c'est pire. Marmonna-t-il.  
  
Chanyeol se racla la gorge.  
  
\- Allez-y faîtes comme si j'étais pas là. Railla-t-il.

\- C'est exactement ce qu'on était en train de faire avant que tu nous interrompes ! Soupira Sehun, perdant patience.  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes se fusillèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que la porte du bureau du Boss s'ouvre. Celui-ci apparut devant eux, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.  
  
\- Allons, allons, les enfants. On se calme. Ordonna-t-il. Chanyeol, range ton arme, ce n'est pas une façon d'accueillir une vieille connaissance. Sehun, ravi de te revoir.  
  
Chanyeol abaissa son arme avec réticence, gardant tout de même Sehun à l'œil. Celui-ci s'était tourné vers le Boss, se glissant subtilement devant Jongin au cas où. Le Boss sembla le remarquer et son sourire s'agrandit.  
  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Sehun, j'ai pris soin de Jongin pendant ton absence. Comme promis. Confia-t-il, faisant demi-tour pour entrer dans son bureau.  
  
Sehun tourna la tête vers Jongin et s'avança dans le bureau, son amant sur ses talons. Chanyeol ferma la porte derrière eux et se posta devant pour la garder. Jongin s'installa sur un fauteuil par habitude tandis que Sehun restait debout, sur ses gardes. Il jetait des regards à Chanyeol de temps à autre et surveillait la fenêtre. Jongin sourit pour lui-même, le plus jeune devait sans doute réfléchir à un moyen de s'enfuir si ça tournait mal. Cela avait toujours été la spécialité de Sehun, élaborer des plans, être réactif pour ne pas avoir à réfléchir et perdre de temps.  
  
\- Si vous êtes là tous les deux je suppose que votre réunion s'est bien passée. Lança le Boss, s'asseyant à son bureau. J'en suis ravi. J'étais un peu inquiet je dois dire.  
  
Il lança un regard à Jongin et celui-ci détourna les yeux.  
  
\- Vous avez deux possibilités maintenant. La première, vous partez tous les deux en cavale, ce qui signifie se planquer, changer d'identités régulièrement, changer de pays, vivre dans la peur...Proposa-t-il.

\- Et la deuxième ? Demanda Sehun.

\- Vous restez ici, Sehun tu réintègres le gang, tu redeviens le partenaire de Jongin. On couvre vos arrières et vous reprenez les missions. Termina-t-il, sortant un cigare et l'allumant. A vous de choisir.  
  
Jongin tourna la tête vers Sehun, jaugeant sa réaction. Le plus jeune capta son regard et pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui demander son avis. Jongin lui sourit simplement. _Je te suis._ Sehun hocha la tête imperceptiblement.  
  
\- On reste. Affirma-t-il sans une once d'hésitation.  
  
Le Boss sourit, s'attendant à cette réponse visiblement.  
  
\- Parfait. Je suis ravi de collaborer de nouveau avec vous deux. Lança-t-il d'une fois enjouée.  
  
   
  
   
\- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est trop simple ? Questionna Sehun.

\- Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais trahi le Boss. Tu as juste merdé sur une mission qui ne t'était même pas destinée à la base...Et puis je pense qu'il sait qu'il a eu tort de nous donner cette mission. Répondit Jongin, tirant sur sa cigarette.

\- Tu crois qu'il s'est senti coupable ? Continua son amant.

\- Peut-être, qui sait. Je n'suis pas dans sa tête hein. Rit-il.  
  
Sehun secoua la tête et lui vola sa cigarette, lui lançant un regard amusé lorsque Jongin grogna. Le plus jeune la lui rendit après avoir tiré une latte et déposa quelques baisers papillons dans son cou.  
  
\- Tu m'aurais suivi si j'avais décidé de partir ? Fit-il soudainement, curieux.

\- Bien sûr. Tu sais bien que j'te suivrai n'importe où, idiot. Souffla Jongin, l'attrapant par la nuque pour l'attirer vers lui. N'importe où.  
  
Sehun sourit et se laissa faire lorsque le plus âgé happa sa lèvre supérieure, la suçotant pour demander l'accès à sa bouche. Fermant les yeux, Sehun insinua sa langue dans la bouche de Jongin pour aller taquiner celle de son amant.  
  
Malheureusement, ils furent interrompus par un raclement de gorge suivi d'un soupir.  
  
\- Si vous pouviez attendre d'être chez vous pour fêter vos retrouvailles ce serait bien aimable. Grogna Chanyeol, leur lançant un regard amusé.  
  
Sehun serra les dents, une lueur meurtrière passant dans son regard.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'fais, j'le bute maintenant ? Grogna-t-il, excédé.  
  
Jongin prit son visage en coupe et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.  
  
\- Non, on était occupés à faire quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant là, ignore-le. Murmura-t-il chaudement contre ses lèvres.  
  
Sehun sourit et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser lorsque la voix de Chanyeol résonna un peu trop fort et d'un peu trop près.  
  
\- Princesse, on a une mission. Susurra-t-il, haussant ses deux sourcils.  
  
Jongin n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Sehun s'était jeté sur Chanyeol, le secouant dans tous les sens en criant des _c'est qui que t'appelles princesse ducon_ et autres expressions plus colorées les unes que les autres. Le plus âgé soupira et décida de ne pas intervenir, les laissant se battre et se rouler par terre comme deux gamins.  
  
Il s'alluma une énième cigarette et profita du spectacle, amusé. Cela lui rappelait de bons souvenirs. Exactement douze minutes plus tard, Sehun se traina jusqu'à lui et posa sa tête sur ses cuisses, exténué.  
  
\- Ça m'avait manqué. Avoua-t-il dans un sourire.

\- A moi aussi. Répondit son amant, caressant ses cheveux.  
  
Chanyeol les rejoignit en titubant, grimaçant en se tenant sa cuisse, avant de se laisser tomber à leurs côtés.  
  
\- Pas à moi. Grogna-t-il. J'me fais toujours défoncer.  
  
Sehun et Jongin se lancèrent un regard complice et éclatèrent de rire devant son expression dépitée. Chanyeol dissimula son propre sourire en tournant la tête, donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Jongin, faisant mine de se venger.    
  
\- Et cette mission alors ? Demanda Jongin.

 


End file.
